<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Requiem by unagis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690878">Requiem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis'>unagis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Isekai, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Princes &amp; Princesses, Reader Has A Name, Reader-Insert, Reverse Harem, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagis/pseuds/unagis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When you gazed into the mirror, an unfamiliar face stared back. There’s no denying it. Somehow, someway, you assumed the role of Arielle Béranger, the villainess of a popular novel you read. As you glanced into the golden eyes of your fate, you resolve to one conclusion. You wouldn’t meet the same ending as she had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. How doth the caged canary sing?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>Princess Arielle Béranger stood in front of the masses awaiting her sentence.</strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>The binds around her wrists were tight, chafing the delicate flesh, and she was forced down on her knees to stare at the faces of those who scorned her. Not a single face in the crowd held any familiarity, and she trained her gaze upwards toward the dark grey sky. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>The first droplets of rain graced her cheeks and chapped lips. It seemed that even the sky mourned for her. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>There really was no life left in those cursed golden eyes of hers. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>Her ex-fiance, the prince, stood to the side with a look of contempt on his face as Arielle glanced at the young woman attached to his side. It was that girl—<em>Oriana</em>. The girl who had caused everything to fall apart. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>It should have been her in that place by the prince’s side. Even so, despite knowing that fact, Arielle couldn’t bring herself to feel any anger, any resentment. All she felt was numb, cold and unfeeling. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>As she’s dragged to the block where her head was going to roll, Arielle recounted all the times she would have done anything for that man. It was a shame to think about the lengths she would have gone, and all the wasted years of her youth she spent studying to become the proper queen. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>Her crimes against the kingdom are read off one by one, and Arielle closed her eyes as the voices droned to nothing. She wondered if she hadn’t done the things she had or if she had simply taken the time to put more care into the things that mattered, would her fate have turned out differently in the end. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>If she had a chance to go back to change even one little thing, she believed she would take it, for she had lived her life for far too long with far too many regrets. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>The blade is lifted high, and Arielle spared one last glance at the people she had abandoned. Their roars, echoing for retribution for her sins, and their disdainful sneers are not lost to her. However, instead of those faces, she imagined the faces of her family and loved ones, people who had left her too soon, and people she never would be able to properly apologize to. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>When the blade is released, the first tears slipped from her eyes and blended in with the rain. She smiled finally, with an expression full of bitterness and a touch of melancholy. </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>“Forgive me.” </strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="amiri"><strong>The thunderous sound drowned out her cries.</strong></span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prelude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you were younger, you dreamed of fairytale happily ever afters and for prince charming to sweep you off your feet. The only villains you knew were old crones disguised with the skins of beautiful witches and dragons with fangs as sharp as knives fashioned from bone. Castles of white marble and towers of quartz decorated the landscape of your dreams filled with rosy memories and shining gold.</p><p>Now, your dreams weren't so whimsical. Reality had sunk its claws into your being and chained you to the inevitable tomorrow. You said goodbye to the days of the old where you would play make-believe and dream a dream . Tomorrow had come, just as it always had, and you only had the future to look forward to. </p><p>With a light sigh, you closed the worn cover of the novel shut. The weathered paper felt coarse underneath your fingertips as you traced your finger down the spine with a thoughtful expression on your face. It seemed that no matter how many times you read it, the final scene where Arielle was executed still brought chills down your spine. </p><p>Though, you supposed it was rather difficult not to sympathize with her. She was a well-written character who had sacrificed everything to get to where she was. In the end, it wouldn't even matter. All her sacrifices had been for naught once Oriana was revealed to be the story’s main protagonist. To have everything you had ever known snatched away from you by a single person was an idea you never entertained much yourself. </p><p>It was a shame, really. You liked Arielle’s character. There was something real about her, something raw and potent. She was a truly flawed character. Her image was one crafted of glass. It was a mask she donned alone, one of lovely temptation brewing underneath a pearly white smile and a carefully fitted facade. </p><p>Your gaze wandered towards the art decorating the cover. Oriana stood front and center with her bright, mischievous hazel eyes gazing at the viewer as she looped her arm around the arm of Prince Albert. Her head rested on his shoulder, her strawberry blonde tresses flowing gently behind her down past her waist. A fitting depiction of the protagonist and her main love interest, but your attention was focused on the smaller details. Behind the couple, buried in the shadows, laid a shattered mirror containing the reflection of Arielle, and those haunting eyes of hers seemed to burn holes in your soul. </p><p>There was something dangerous and calculating in her gaze, but you found it difficult to turn away. </p><p>If she had been the protagonist instead, you wondered just how differently the novel would've gone. The question hung heavily on your mind even as you set the book aside on your nightstand and reached over to turn off the lamp. As your room was bathed in darkness, it clung to your thoughts even when you slid under the covers to fall asleep. The question continued to linger dormant in the back of your mind, but soon, you drifted off into a restless slumber. </p><p>You didn’t remember dreaming. However, the moment you woke up again, you realized that you were in another place entirely. </p><p>Warm sunlight spilled in through open chiffon curtains billowing softly in the early morning breeze. As you observed your surroundings, you noticed plenty of velvety fabrics and expensive furnishings. You sat directly on a plush cushion in front of the vanity, and the soft white fabric of your nightgown clung to your body and pooled around your legs. </p><p>In front of you was a mirror. Flowers, birds, and leaves were carved into the wooden frame that was gilded with pure gold. As you gazed curiously into the glassy surface, an unfamiliar face stared back. Each time you blinked, sharp impenetrable golden eyes peered right back. </p><p>Contrary to all you believed was possible, in front of you was the undeniable reflection of Arielle Béranger. </p><p>Reaching up a hand, you pinched yourself on the cheek. It stung, and when you finally lifted your fingers, your skin was beginning to redden in irritation. Eyes widening and lips slightly parted, you breathed out a sharp breath in surprise. It seemed that there was no use denying it. Somehow, someway you assumed the role of Arielle Béranger, the villainess of a popular novel you read. </p><p>A gentle knock on the door of your bedchambers startled you momentarily out of your reverie, and you turned towards the sound with an unreadable expression. If you had really become the princess of the novel you so dearly cherished, that could only mean one thing for you. </p><p>As you cast a final glance into the golden eyes of your fate, you resolved to one conclusion. </p><p>You wouldn’t meet the same ending as she had.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter i</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias Crowley stood outside the door of his lady’s bedchambers with a single hand raised. He debated knocking at first because surely his lady must be in the middle of getting dressed by the maids, but he figured that she might just be about done and knocked anyway. Today was an important day. After all, her fiance, Prince Albert Lovell of the Zyndal Kingdom, would be coming to pay her a visit. </p><p>Much to his surprise however, the door opened with a soft click, and lo and behold, his lady stood there with an indecipherable glint in her eyes. Her lips were pulled into a neutral expression as she pondered what to say. Elias wondered if he was in trouble. </p><p>She was still severely underdressed in that sheer white nightgown of hers, leaving absolutely nothing to his imagination (not that he <em>had</em> imagined anything, he would hope to say chivalry was one of his strong suits, but now he wasn’t so sure). Elias tried his best not to look and trained his eyes to focus on hers—an act of blatant disrespect for he should never meet his lady in the eyes, but he supposed that surely she’ll let this time slide because he didn’t know where else to look.</p><p>“Ah, it’s you,” she said at long last, bobbing her head in acknowledgement. “Good morning, Elias.” </p><p>Instantly, he could feel heat rising to his cheeks because for one, she was still severely undressed, and secondly, she addressed him by name for the first time. </p><p>“Good morning, um, Princess.” Goddess forbid he stuttered. </p><p>It didn’t seem like she noticed or cared, instead she appeared to be in thought, tapping her chin in contemplation, before asking, “So, what brings you here this morning?” </p><p>It’s a question, a completely innocent and curious question, but he can’t help the sharp noise of surprise that left the back of his throat. Her eyes narrowed, and Elias couldn’t help but feel like prey cornered by a predator. Nervously, he waited with bated breath for her to do something, anything. </p><p>Instead, her facial features softened, and she reached out a hand to pat him on the head. He flinched, shoulders tense and back stiff. She didn’t seem to mind or care at all. </p><p>“No worries, I don’t bite,” she chided gently, as if she was lightly scolding a child who had just learned that stealing cookies from the tray before dinner was wrong or that blaming the cat for the reason the vase broke was not a better alternative to telling the truth. </p><p>Elias didn’t know how to respond to that statement, so he swallowed down his nerves, likening the dryness of his mouth to indulging in a mouthful of sand. His lady seemed different. He didn’t know exactly how to place a finger on it, but she seemed kinder, more relaxed, and less intimidating. It was almost as if she had become an entirely different person overnight, and Elias didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad one yet. </p><p>When she finally lifted her hand, he found his face to be just as warm as it was earlier. For a moment, he feared that his heart was beating faster than it should, but he determined that it was just the apprehension that made him anxious. </p><p>She hummed before glancing down at her sleeping attire with a look of realization. “I knew I was forgetting something. I should probably get dressed.” </p><p>He knew he should probably say something right about now. “I’ll go call some—” </p><p>Elias never got to finish his sentence because his lady tilted her head to the side thoughtfully before shaking her head. </p><p>“No need, I can dress myself just fine.” With that, she waved a hand dismissively and made a move to close the door while she called out, “I’ll be out in five minutes,” right as the door locked shut behind her. </p><p>Elias practically collapsed against the wall by the door with a heavy sigh of relief. His legs felt like jelly, and he was positive he had almost lost his head right then and there. Still, no matter how long he closed his eyes, he still could not get the image of his lady in her night attire out of his mind. </p><p>So, he resorted to groaning pathetically into his gloved hands. Heavens forbid if someone he knew saw him like this.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With the door shut behind you, you resisted the urge to allow a giddy laugh to tumble from your lips. Well that interaction certainly went well, but it could have gone better—in your opinion, at least. </p><p>You were immensely relieved that Elias Crowley was every bit as innocent and pretty as you had read. Golden gossamer threads framing beautiful blue eyes reminiscent of sapphires and a charming demeanor similar to that of a golden retriever puppy, needless to say he was positively adorable. </p><p>At least there was one person you knew you could trust with your life within these castle walls. In the world of nobles and aristocrats looking to snatch power for themselves, you needed to be careful with who you placed your faith in if you were going to have any chance of making it out alive. </p><p>For all you knew, Elias remained loyal to Arielle until the end, and he chose to ignore his feelings for Oriana to better serve the kingdom. You didn’t know what became of him after Arielle’s execution, but you hoped with your interference, you could give him the happy ending he deserved. </p><p>Quickly organizing your thoughts, you made a mental checklist of things to do. Number one being to not die and live out your life as long as royally possible, and two was to change Elias’s fate for the better. Two very simple tasks, but it was already giving you a headache. You could, at the very least, count your blessings that you weren’t thrust into some other unsavory situation. </p><p>You made your way to Arielle’s large wardrobe, and you flicked through fabric after fabric (the closet was filled to the brim with vivid reds, gorgeous greens, rich blues, and elegant purples) until you settled on a simple, off-shoulder cream-colored dress with flowy sleeves. For a villainess, you had to commend her because her taste in clothing wasn’t completely atrocious. </p><p>When you attempted to pull the dress over your head, you stopped. Maybe you should have taken up Elias’s offer to call the maids since the dress was a lot more complicated than it looked. </p><p>It was too late to do anything about it now, so you tried to straighten out all the fabric to the best of your ability, stopping short once again when you realized that there was ribbons in the back that needed to be laced up. What a predicament. It was simply too bad, you were actually hoping to wear this dress because you thought it looked good. You’re about to tug off the dress and stash it right back into your closet when you heard another knock on your door. </p><p>You spared a glance at the ornate grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Oh dear, five minutes seriously passed by quickly. You wondered if Elias thought you drowned in all the fabric with the amount of time it took you to sort everything out. </p><p>Oh. That’s right, Elias was waiting for you. Maybe he could help you with your dress predicament. </p><p>You liked to think the best part about having no shame is the fact that you could get away with literally anything if you put your mind to it. Opening the door in your nightgown, which you knew left absolutely nothing unseen, and when your dress is threatening to slip off your bare shoulders are just two circumstances where you’re glad you’re so shameless. Elias, on the other hand, looked like he was about to faint. </p><p>“P-Princess, you can’t—outside—your dress—by the Goddess spare me—” </p><p>You felt slightly guilty putting him on the spot because he was nothing but a stuttering and stammering mess as he tried to form coherent words to properly convey the embarrassment he’s feeling. </p><p>Instead of letting him finish his sentence like a normal person, you tugged his arm and led him into your room. When you closed the door behind you, you spun around and noticed that he was about as bright red as a cherry. Honestly, how cute. </p><p>“This is so indecent,” he mumbled in distress as he buried his face in his hands (yet again). </p><p>You laughed despite yourself, and when you finished your bout of giggles, you allowed your features to settle on a warm smile as you said, “Elias, can you help me really quickly? I promise it won’t take long.” </p><p>He seemed stupefied for a moment, eyes widened and blinking as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. It took you that moment to realize that you and Arielle were two completely different people. While you could play your role to the best of your ability, you wouldn’t be able to completely become Arielle. And it might be that fact that saved you in the end. </p><p>“Of course, Princess,” he replied hastily, “anything you’d ask of me, I’ll comply.” </p><p>Anything, huh? He really shouldn’t throw around words like that or else you’d start to get the wrong idea. Lucky for him you weren’t tempted by the open-endedness of his statement. </p><p>“It’s nothing much,” you reassured him, before turning around so your exposed back was in view. He had the decency to turn around and train his eyes to the floor, but he kind of had to look if he was going to be the one tying the ribbons. </p><p>“Elias, I need help tying the laces. Please?” </p><p>He mumbled something again about indecency underneath his breath and pouted (cutely) before removing his leather gloves. With much reluctance—you could tell from the way he walked stiffly to stand behind you and the discomfort on his face when he had to look at your bare skin—Elias began looping the laces into neat bows that you could only dream of doing yourself. He worked quickly and diligently, making sure to touch your back as little as possible. When he’s almost finished with tying the rest of the ribbons near the top, you decided to make a joke. </p><p>“Say, you’re pretty good at this,” you commented teasingly, and you could feel the way his fingers stiffened at your suggestion. You spared a glance at his face in the mirror from the corner of your eye and—yup, he’s red all over again. </p><p>You didn’t bother trying to stop your laughter, and you allowed it to tumble from your lips freely. “Pfft, sorry,” you managed to gasp out in between peals of laughter, “it’s just your reactions are so, so cute.” </p><p>Elias didn’t say anything in response, but you think as an act of defiance against your joking, he made sure to tug harsher than he had previously when finishing up the bows. Despite his best efforts, that did little to stop your seemingly endless laughter or the fact that the very tips of his ears were red. </p><p>If this was what your life as the villainess would be like from now on, you didn’t think you’d mind it all that much. Now, all you had to do was make sure you survived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter ii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’re hyperaware of the confused stares and hushed whispers from maids and knights alike as you walked down the hall arm-in-arm with Elias. The poor boy was practically steaming from the ears, but you ignored him and took your surroundings in with a renewed sense of awe and wonder. </p><p>Within the castle walls were things you read about often and could only dream about seeing in person. Being here was like living out your wildest fantasies, minus the death part. </p><p>The hallways were vast and luxurious. Soft red carpeting was underneath your heeled feet, and carved marble columns held up the ceiling that reminded you of the Sistine Chapel. Beautifully woven tapestries depicting your kingdom’s crest and gilded gold paintings ranging from portraits of dignified individuals to picturesque scenery lined the walls. </p><p>Everything was simply so stunning and colorful that you found it difficult to tear your eyes away no matter how hard you tried. You’re surprised when you came face-to-face with a huge portrait of Arielle Béranger, and you would be lying if you said you weren’t the slightest bit intimidated. </p><p>The painter had done such a fantastic job painting her that it was like you had stepped in front of the mirror once more. She was depicted to be glaring, as her narrow golden eyes appeared cold and calculating, but you knew better. Arielle herself was never as bad as half the rumors had described her. Unfortunately, at this time, the rumors and the fear were often tedious to assuage. </p><p>Still, the more you studied the painting, there was something about the way her posture was drawn and the way her long white hair cascaded around her like a mourning veil that made her look so terribly—</p><p>“Lonely.” </p><p>The word tumbled from your lips, and Elias stopped abruptly in his tracks, causing you to trip and almost kiss the floor had he not swooped in with his other arm to cradle you protectively. Your heart leapt in your throat at the abrupt gesture and intimacy. However, within seconds, the spell was broken and Elias relinquished his hold on you with a noise of alarm. </p><p>He talked as if he was tiptoeing around you, but he treated you like you were a fragile glass sculpture. Those were two important things that you had started to notice about the way Elias acted, and you had an inkling of an idea why he ended up this way. But that didn’t mean that it didn’t bother you. </p><p>“A thousand apologies, Princess, I—”</p><p>You held up a hand, a clear signal for him to stop rambling whatever apology he was about to dish out. Almost instantly, he snapped his mouth shut. When you interject, your voice is quiet, hushed almost. </p><p>“Why do you do that?”</p><p>You’re not mad or upset—in fact, you were feeling quite calm—but at your words, Elias immediately silenced himself and refused to say anything else. There was distress present in those pretty eyes of his, and you didn’t like it one bit. It left an unpleasant churning in your gut that you wished to get rid of. </p><p>He doesn’t respond. You continued. </p><p>“You’re always apologizing for things that aren’t your fault. I understand that it’s your job to watch over me, but you don’t need to look so tense.” And then, as if testing the waters, you added, “We’re friends, are we not?” </p><p>Elias’s reaction is as you expected, so you’re not surprised. He’s gone silent and practically catatonic. </p><p>The seconds ticked by painfully slow, and in the eyes of bystanders, it must have looked like you were reprimanding the knight with the way he kept glancing anxiously everywhere but you. You don’t push the conversation any further, feeling more tired than actually aggravated. </p><p>“Never mind, sorry. I must have spoken out of line.” As he opened his mouth again, probably to try and apologize, you shook your head ruefully. “Forget it, I was speaking nonsense. Anyways, let’s continue on, shall we?” </p><p>Elias looked at you funnily for a moment, as if he was trying to decipher this new person who had replaced his princess, before he nodded. If your eyes weren’t deceiving you, the tenseness in his shoulders lessened by a fraction, and you allowed your lips to quirk upwards at that revelation. </p><p>Some progress was better than none, was something one of your teachers had taught you long ago. It was the little victories that mattered. </p><p>When the two of you continued to walk down the long corridor—this time, not arm-in-arm—you couldn’t help but cast another thoughtful glance at the portrait you were leaving behind. Arielle’s bright eyes seemed to follow you as you left, and you shivered under their watchful gaze. It was as if she could see right through you, and you made a mental note to ask to have the painting taken down next time. </p><p>It was a silly gut feeling, but you couldn’t shake off the fact that deep down someone knew that you were faking, that you were merely wearing the face of someone else. You just hoped that when all is said and done, you would make it to the end of the story and you would finally awaken from this fantasy of yours. </p><p>Regardless, you couldn’t help but wonder what would have happened if you had started off as the merchant’s daughter and Oriana was the princess instead. Oriana was bright and beautiful like the dawn with which she was named after. It would suit the palace decor much more if it was her lovely face the servants saw on the walls. Plus, she would have little to no problem charming the prince, who, in your eyes, was about as valuable as a pebble on the side of the road. </p><p>Come to think about it, you didn’t actually remember how she did it. Oriana happened to meet the prince by coincidence, and you couldn’t seem to recall anything noteworthy after their initial meeting. </p><p>The story didn’t exactly explain much about how he fell for her. Instead, it focused more on the rising political tensions between the kingdoms and Oriana’s grand reveal as the one chosen by the Goddess herself, despite not being born with golden eyes. </p><p>Golden eyes. You supposed you would have to thank these peculiar irises of yours for your predicament. </p><p>Those who were blessed by the Goddess and the holy light of the sun were born with golden eyes. That was the way the laws of this world worked. Arielle, the princess who had been born with this blessing—that began to feel more like a curse—was then used as a bargaining token to keep peace between the Atealia Kingdom and the neighboring Zyndal Kingdom. In the end, Arielle never blamed her parents for this arrangement, but her studies to become future queen isolated her from many and she grew out of touch with her family. </p><p>It was honestly one tragedy after another. You didn’t even think she’s ever experienced any real joy in her life. The only reason Arielle had for existing was to become the perfect wife for Albert, and she still got absolutely nowhere. You liked to think the part that hurt the most was the fact that, even though she was treated with scorn by the person she was going to marry, she genuinely loved the prince. </p><p>However, while you were Arielle, you also weren’t. To you, the prince was nothing more than a side character. There was no point in trying to pursue the heroine’s destined partner. </p><p>The moment you got the chance to, you were going to break off the engagement. With that resolution, you continued walking with your head held high and a newfound bounce in your step. </p><p>It seemed that operation avoiding the bad ending was a go. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter iii</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elias continued to lead you until you stopped in front of a large set of double doors, and the two guards stationed on either side straightened their posture in surprise before saluting you. You politely accepted the unwanted attention with a nod of your head, and they reached for the handles of the door to open them for you. None of this felt real, and it still didn’t register even as they pulled open the doors perfectly in sync as if they were trained to execute this motion flawlessly every time. </p><p>Fortunately for you, you didn’t get the opportunity to further ponder the intricacies of it all once you caught sight of the lavish dining room. It could’ve easily fit a few dozen people with plenty of extra room to spare. In fact, the room, coupled with the extremely high ceilings, appeared much larger than it was supposed to be, but even still it was massive. It looked more like a banquet hall for parties than a simple dining room for meals. </p><p>The table was large and, from what you could count, seated twelve people on either side with one more chair placed on either end. Suspended above the table was a large crystal chandelier. You had no doubt in your mind that every single gem that decorated that thing was at least diamond or some other gemstone that’s equally as expensive in this world. Glancing back at the tabletop again, you noticed that there were only two plates and a set of silverware for each on the long white tablecloth embroidered with gold. </p><p>You grimaced internally at the sight. If there were only going to be two people dining, what was the point of using such a big table? You swore royalty had too much money and were always bound to cause some unnecessary problems. It seemed that Elias could sense your sour mood, because he leaned over just enough to whisper something that remained unheard by the other maids in the room. </p><p>“Princess, is it not to your liking?” </p><p>“No, this is... fine.” Your momentary hesitation when deciding which descriptive word to settle on appeared to make him nervous, and you sighed. Whatever, you could deal with this. </p><p>You took the available seat on the side to the left of the head seat. Something in you instinctively knew that sitting elsewhere would lead to trouble, not that you were willing to find out. As you patiently waited for something to happen, you couldn’t help but notice that Elias had taken to standing by the wall some paces behind you all while looking alert and a bit uncomfortable underneath the weight of your stare. You’re not given much time to analyze him further when muffled voices behind the doors you had previously entered through caused you to switch your gaze over. </p><p>The two guards from earlier opened the door and another pair of armored men stepped through first. From the corner of your eye, you noticed Elias stiffen as he quickly sank on one knee with his hand placed on top of his heart. Before you could question what was going on, a page stepped inside and stopped to exclaim to the whole room. </p><p>“Announcing the arrival of His Majesty, the King.” </p><p>Then, a dignified gentleman stepped inside the room. His long, crimson red cape flowed off his shoulders and trailed behind him. Contrary to what you had believed when reading the novel, the king was more youthful in appearance than the description made him seem. With his long white hair resembling yours and bright forest green eyes that sparkled with mischief, you would have pinned his age as somewhere in the late twenties rather than early forties. He smiled amicably upon seeing your face, and you felt reasonably flustered and averted your gaze to the floor. Was everyone in the novel good looking by default? </p><p>Standing up quickly from your seat, to the point where you almost toppled out of your chair at the speed at which you were moving, you curtsied like all the maids in the room had done previously. </p><p>“Greetings, Father.” The words tumbled from your lips before you could stop them, as if by instinct. It was as if Arielle still stood in your place, and for a moment, you were grateful for that. </p><p>“How rare,” the king commented humorously, “for my daughter to greet me so enthusiastically in the morning.” </p><p>In a few, long strides, the king walked forward until he stopped right in front of you. Your heart thundered in your ribcage as you stared at a patch of carpeting by your feet. Anxiety seized you by the throat, and you feared that you had already been discovered as nothing but a fraud wearing the princess’s face. </p><p>When you lifted your head barely enough to peek through your fringe, you noticed that the king was frowning. Maybe you made a mistake coming to breakfast. Perhaps this was one of the scenes that you should’ve skipped. Then again, you haven’t done anything bad. If he asked you why you were acting funny, you could play it off as a headache or some other ailment, enough to get them off your back for a little bit while you tried to sort out Arielle’s lingering memories that overlapped with yours. After a few periods of silence, the king—your father (this was going to get confusing)—settled a hand on your shoulder, causing you to stiffen abruptly. </p><p>“Raise your head and straighten your shoulders,” he commanded, and you proceeded to do just that, not wanting to risk anything and know what would happen if you didn’t. Immediately after, his expression softened once more into a small smile as he added, “Remember, you bow your head for no one except the Goddess herself.” </p><p>You bit your tongue to prevent yourself from saying something you knew you would regret. Again with the Goddess. You understood that she was this world’s deity, but putting it like that was sort of unsettling. And it definitely didn’t help that those in the royal bloodline were typically born with white hair and are known as the Goddess’s children, that coupled with the fact you have the Goddess’s blessing didn’t help. </p><p>Quickly, you rid your mind of those kinds of thoughts. You shouldn’t stress this early on, plus you were positive you would find all the answers you needed in due time. It would only be a matter of patience. </p><p>You took a seat back down in your own chair, shooing away the maids who were all too eager to lend you a hand, as another maid pulled out a chair for your father to sit on. There’s a doting and amused expression on your father’s face the entire time, and it made you feel both uncomfortable and conflicted. You wished Arielle was still in your place, and you wished she would know that her father truly cared for her despite everything. The fatherly affection you were witnessing right now was something that Arielle never got to realize herself, even when it was time for her to die. </p><p>But this had been what you wanted, wasn’t it? Dream or not, you wanted to rewrite the ending for her, and now that you were actually here, you had the power to do exactly that. </p><p>Apparently you remained lost in your thoughts longer than you had intended, and you flinched involuntarily as a plate was suddenly placed in front of you. The expression on your father’s face quickly shifted into concern, and you offered him a shaky smile coupled with a quick shake of your head to reassure him that everything was fine. It lessened the tension by a fraction, but there was still a fragment of doubt present on his features. </p><p>Instead, you trained your eyes back down at the meal in front of you and you barely contained your excitement. You couldn’t help yourself; the food looked really, really tasty. The chef waited until the maids finished serving the food and pouring you a champagne flute of apple juice before introducing the meal. She appeared nervous as she stated the meal, but you were paying more attention to the food than her words. What you did manage to catch was that you had salmon, poached eggs, and a salad. There were a bunch of fancy descriptions like the spices used and whatnot, but you waited until she finished speaking before starting to eat. </p><p>Breakfast was silent, and you appreciated the quiet atmosphere for the time being. You happily devoured your entire plate’s worth of food and was in the middle of a particularly tasty bite of salmon when your father spoke up. </p><p>“Your fiance, Prince Albert, will be paying you a visit today,” your father commented thoughtfully, taking a sip of his... whatever he was drinking. You think it’s a mimosa, but you can never be too sure. </p><p>When his words registered, you almost choked on your food in shock as you dropped your fork. It clattered noisily against the plate while you tried to regain your composure. Your father once again looked at you in concern which you attempted to dispel. Coughing slightly, you wiped your mouth with a napkin, unsure of how you should react to such thrilling news (note the sarcasm). </p><p>“Oh, is that so...” you trailed off after you had somehow managed to compose yourself. </p><p>What would Arielle say in this situation? Would she even bother saying anything? Was this where you asked to annul the engagement? </p><p>Question upon question stacked up in your mind as you thought of a few dozen of potential responses. In the end, all you settled for was, “I’ll be in the library if he wishes to see me.” </p><p>Which, technically, wasn’t a lie. You had intended to spend a majority of the day tucked away in the library in order to study the politics and geography of the world you currently found yourself stuck in. Your father gazed at you in what you deemed as approval before the remainder of breakfast stretched on in silence. </p><p>As you continued eating the rest of your meal, mentally logging the three sentence conversation you shared with the king, you realized a few things all at once. It didn’t take a genius for you to recognize that he was indeed proud of his daughter—though he was a bit awkward, he had good intentions. If, and this was a hypothetical if, you had gone through with your plans and decided to ask for the engagement to be annulled, you were sure that your father would be alright with that as long as you came up with another solution to solve the tensions between the Atealia Kingdom and the Zyndal Kingdom. </p><p>You hid a growing smile behind your napkin as you delicately wiped your mouth before standing up. Curtsying out of politeness to your father, you stated, “I shall be taking my leave.” </p><p>He doesn’t say anything in response, and you left the room with Elias following closely behind. You didn’t allow yourself to relax after you heard the doors shut behind you until you were some ways down the hall. Elias stayed silent all the while as he followed behind you like a puppy after its owner, and you spared him a worried glance from time to time. This went on for some time as you wandered around aimlessly and took in the decor and other scenery the castle provided you. </p><p>Eventually, you came to a stop at a propped open window in one of the west corridors. You rested your elbows on the window frame as you poked your head outside, giving you a view of the courtyard below as well as the rose garden. </p><p>The warm sunlight cradled your face blissfully as you glanced up at the clear blue sky—not a single cloud was in sight. A light breeze rustled the leaves of the large oak tree in the center of the plaza and swept through your hair, curling it into knots. You glanced downward at the tiled roofing just beneath the window and an idea popped into your head. What better way to survey the castle grounds if not from the roof of the place itself? </p><p>You slipped off your heels with a free hand and carefully set them aside. Your feet were beginning to ache anyways—whoever could survive wearing heels all day honestly deserved an award. As you’re about to set a foot on the windowsill and climb outside, Elias made a noise of alarm and wrapped both his arms around your waist. Your heart lurched into your throat at the sudden contact and you grabbed onto the frame to steady yourself. </p><p>In a voice so soft you could barely hear what he had asked at all, he murmured, “What are you doing?” </p><p>You froze, realizing that he probably thought you were going to fall to your death or something equally as morbid. Curiously, you peaked at his face and immediately were struck with a sense of guilt. Pure panic was etched on his features as if he truly thought you were going to die. Your heart squeezed inside your chest. So he could make those kinds of expressions too. </p><p>Though you knew that Elias was in charge of your safety and your well-being would forever be the top of his concerns, it was instances like this that caused you to wonder just how far you would be able to stretch the leash until it snapped. </p><p>How far were you willing to go? How much was he willing to sacrifice? </p><p>Elias would have gone to the ends of the world and back to serve Arielle because of his unwavering loyalty, but you weren’t sure if he would do the same for <em> you</em>. But for now, after seeing how panicked he could become over you, you decided that you could afford to place your faith in him and it would not be considered unfounded. After all, there were a few more years until the events of the novel began. You could afford to wait until then to change your mind. </p><p>Remembering the question he asked you moments before as you gently and carefully unwound his arms from around your waist, you gestured out the window with a smile. </p><p>“I wanted to admire the view,” you said as you offered him a hand. “Care to join me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i'm mostly happy with how this chapter turned out :)</p><p>i look forward to expanding on mc &amp; elias's relationship as the story progresses!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is also cross-posted on my quotev account. read it <a href="https://www.quotev.com/story/12110176/Requiem">here</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>